Foot in my Mouth
by Sonja-Videsmorte
Summary: There's this new girl at the Bokuto station, and Natsumi had to borrow some money from her. It's summer once again and it's terribly hot, including Miyuki. My second yuri fic, inspired by an ultra sexy picture I saw of Miyuki and Natsumi together.


* * *

I can't help but stare into the nothingness. It's dreary hot here in the station. The air conditioning system's failed and it's been the hottest summer of my life. My sweat is oozing out of me so fast I think I'll be dehydrated soon. I better get a can of cold soda at the vending machine. 

I, Natsumi Tsujimoto, one of the best traffic policewomen in Bokuto station looked around for the Chief. So far, so good, he's nowhere in sight. He had seen me get those colas every time I felt thirsty. Last time I checked that would be six times this morning. If he sees me again he'll scold me definitely, for slacking off. Which apparently for everyone's opinion, including my own, I tend to do ever so often. I guess the only good part about me was being paired off with the smartest, most hard working, very pretty, and oh so sexy, Miyuki Kobayakawa.

Anyhow, I'm going to die of thirst if I don't get that soda. I better get going. Don't get me wrong, I do have a boyfriend and I don't think I'm butch enough to carry a relationship with my partner, but she is my best friend and I do have strong feelings about her. She's everything I'm not, but however different we are she understands even the smallest quirks in my behavior. Come to think of it, before I got here I don't think I had anyone like her as a friend. You've got some spare yens? Gomen, I think I forgot my money at the table.

How different is different? What kind of a question is that? You're new here? Oh, sumimasen kiddo, I didn't know. In contrast to me, whose got short brown hair, often having that mischievous glint in my dark green eyes (often due to drunken stupor), and an everyday ruffled uniform, Miyuki's got long black hair, neatly braided. She's also quite serious with work, unlike yours truly. And she's really neat and nice. That's how different we are. It's like comparing milk with coffee. Me hyperactive and loud, and she's calm and silent.

So you've seen her huh? Isn't she pretty? Glug, glug, glug. Seeing her change clothes in front of me when we get home sometimes give me such a terrible blush attack. Hmmm, what? Why are you tugging at me like that? I'm as red as a tomato? Great scotts, I guess I'm just missing Tokairin so bad to think of Miyuki like this. Hey quit it ok, it's very seldom you see me neat and prim like this then you start ruining my clothes for me.

"Natsumi, there you are. It's time for rounds already."

Miyuki!!! How long had you been there? Er, this is Kim she's a newly graduate officer, maybe she'll be Saori's partner huh? ...

"Been here since you started talking stuff about seeing me change clothes, everyday. Natsumi, you're gonna be punished for this later got me?"

But, but, but Miyuki, I'm sorry. I just... oh, drats. I guess you have all the rights to that. Kim, you can go now, me and Miyuki need to talk.

"Not now Natsumi, (smiling) you can go with us Kim on patrol, I'll ask the chief. And don't worry Natsumi, I'm not angry at you. Just surprised. Come on."

Really, Miyuki... Thanks. You're the best.

* * *

Pssst... Kim. Hey come here. You know what yesterday came out pretty well. It's great really. No Miyuki didn't whip my butt. Didn't even lift a finger, technically. I told you she was nice. Actually I called you cause I want to tell this to someone. Not anyone of my old friends, coz if I do it will surely get to Yoriko, which will surely get to everyone's ears.

I know, I couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes when we were doing our rounds. Of course who would be, after being caught with my foot in my mouth, by the person you were talking about? Even if she said she wasn't angry of course I fear that she is. So when it's time to go home, I let her go ahead. I even planned not to go home but that means admitting my guilt the wrong way, so after an hour I followed.

She opened the door, and she was wearing almost three layers of clothes over her. I was definitely puzzled. Here I am complaining how hot it was and she's wearing winter clothes. Miyuki was smiling at me, with a somewhat crazy look in her eyes. She said this was my punishment. In which I retorted, yeah I guess, I won't be able to share baths and closet with you huh? Great, you must think I'm a real pervert. Miyuki I'm really sorry, honest. But you are beautiful and... blah, blah, blah. Then she silenced me with her forefinger, placing it across my lips.

"Natsumi, will you shut up a while. No, I don't think you're a pervert. I just didn't think, you admired me like that. You're really the best partner I've ever had. Come to think of it I have some stuff to tell you as well." Miyuki said, she even placed her arm around my waist holding me closer.

"You know, I've always admired your strength and honesty. You may be loud, aggressive and often times short fused, but you're always positive about everything. You never backed down. You're always there to comfort me. Specially when it comes to Nakajima. Sometimes I envy you, having Tokairin and all, but then it dawned on me that I wasn't envying you particularly, but Tokairin, for having you..."

She had tears in her eyes. I felt guilty, and compelled that I should do something for her. So I said, you've always had me Miyuki. We're partners forever right? We may have boyfriends, but we'll always be there for each other. That's when I saw her smile again. And said thanks.

Then it started.

"Natsumi, you're punishment had just begun." Miyuki announced to me.

She went to the radio and played a rather sexy song on the CD player. Then it happened in a flash she was lap dancing in front of me. And then she took of the thick fur jacket she had, slowly one of her arms withdrew from each sleeve. I guess I was perspiring heavily since I felt all sweaty and clammy, from watching her do this. The second layer of clothing was her police uniform; the one we wear during winters. It took some time to remove the blazer, the skirt, until all she had was the white polo. Then it struck me she hadn't got anything under that one.

She sat on my lap, and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Miyuki, what are you doing? I asked her nervously. But she only gave me a wickedly seductive smile. Then she started doing my clothes. I don't know what happened next, must've had a nosebleed that I ended up unconscious. When I woke up, I'm in my lingerie, and Miyuki was still wearing the unbuttoned white long sleeves uniform. She had my head on her lap and she was putting a wet towel on my forehead.

"Natsumi, you're ok? I thought I did something terribly wrong" she said as she chuckled nervously and gave me a warm yet faint smile. I'm fine, I guess. Somekinda punishment. I don't think I wanna do that again. I told her. To this she helped me stand, and looked into my eyes.

"Natsumi, I love you." I was stunned, and I felt her kiss me. I returned that kiss as well as the words, I said I love her as well. And we knew even so that we do have other relationships, we'll always be bestfriends, and partners who'll love each other. She went to the kitchen and grabbed me a beer. And we talked the whole night. It was so amazing. It really is. It was as if we could go on talking forever. And when we decided to rest, I hugged her from behind and gave her my biggest smile, and said thank you. Funny, she did the same. I think that was the happiest looking smile she'd given me.

What? Tokairin? I do plan on telling him this. Except for the kissing part. He might not like it. I seemed happy? Really? I guess it's because I can't complain about anything. See ya kid. We still have patrol duties. And don't tell anyone Ok?


End file.
